


Holding Hands

by ShirouChan12



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Gavin Reed, Romance, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan12/pseuds/ShirouChan12
Summary: The times when Nines and Gavin's hands touched and how their feelings evolved around touch.5+1





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work in english. 
> 
> this story was also posted on the Social Spirit in Portuguese.  
> My nickname there is Shirou-chan12.

1  
 The first time their hands touched, they were in the break room. Gavin reached for a cup of coffee before being stopped by another large hand.  
 "I'm sorry, Detective Reed, but this coffee belongs to Lieutenant Anderson." Nines said in a cold voice.  
 Gavin lifted his head to look into the other's eyes.  
'Damn, he's tall'  
"And since when do you get coffee for Anderson, Dipshit?" Gavin asked as he released his hand and crossed his arms in front of his body.  
 Nines shook his head a little to the side, looking like a puppy while his Led glowed yellow for a second.  
"Connor is busy, and he asked me to make the lieutenant's coffee, and now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back to work." Nines answered as he picked up his coffee and left the room.  
'Damn piece of plastic,' thought Gavin angrily, trying to ignore the fact that Nines's hand was incredibly hot for a robot.  
2  
 The second time their hands touched, Gavin aimed a gun at Nines's head.  
"Those tests are mine, you trash can, and you should not touch them," Gavin growled as he slammed the gun into Android's head.  
"Detective Reed, I'm here to help you with the investigation, and for that I need to analyze the evidence, so I kindly ask you to remove your weapon from my head so we can finish the case." and calculated as always.  
 The evidence room was in complete silence as the two figures faced each other.  
After a few uncomfortable seconds, Gavin lowered his hand, but did not put the gun in the holster. Instead, she leaned against the wall as Nines examined the evidence at the scene.  
 "What's your guess, Detective?" Nines questioned as he examined blood samples and various objects, including a blood-stained knife, a gun, and the remains of an Android with gunshot marks on the chest and head.  
 "The Android guy stabbed the guy, of course." The owner reacted to the attack and shot her, 6 shots: two in the chest and four in the head. "Gavin replied with a shrug and approached. RK900 had his brow furrowed, and Gavin kept counting the little dicks on his face; Nines had fewer pints than Connor, but it was no less charming. The policeman wondered where the little splashes would go on Android's skin and then shook his head. Where were his thoughts leading him? What the hell!  
 "Is there a problem, Detective Reed?" Her heart rate suddenly accelerated and the skin on her face was warmer.  
 Gavin turned his face to the side and lowered his head uncomfortably as he was caught.  
 "Pay attention to your work, toaster. Do you have any deductions other than mine?" grumbled Reed.  
 "Really, I have, yes, it was not Android that attacked the owner, but rather the opposite." Detective Reed! "Nines turned abruptly and took Gavin's hand." We have to take part in the interrogation. . "  
 Gavin hardly absorbed the words of the highest; only thought of the hand holding hers. Nines did not seem to notice the situation and kept walking to the interrogation room, and only let go of the detective's hand to open the door. When they entered, there was a tall, middle-aged man sitting in front of a policeman.  
"I'm sorry for the interruption, Detective Mads, but I'm afraid I have some questions for Mr. Adams," said Nines, polished as usual, but Gavin could feel a slight vibration in Android's voice as if he were going to attack Mr. Adams at any second.  
 The officer in charge left the interrogation room with Gavin, and they both went to look at the other side of the glass.  
 Nines sat down in front of the man and smiled a pleasant smile, but his posture remained stiff.  
"So, Mr. Adams, could you tell me exactly what happened on the night of March 27, 2039?" Asked Nines.  
 "My Android came up behind me with a knife and tried to stab me, I'll shoot her in self-defense. replied Mr. Adams with a sigh.  
"And where was your gun?"  
"What?" The man asked.  
"You said you threw it in. So the gun was in sight and close to you.Where was the gun?" Nines pressed.  
 "The weapon was stuck under the table with masking tape." Many do. "Mr. Adams looked a little uncomfortable with pale, cold blue eyes staring at him.  
"When we went to his house, I checked under the table, it was a rusty metal tabletop, if the gun was down there with tape, it would have marks on the glue and parts of rust that would have come out with the tape. no hint of the plastic of the gun cable as well. "The gun was not there."   
The man blanched. When Nines and Gavin arrived at the scene of the attack, the cleaning crew had already cleared everything, so the robot could not make a complete analysis of the situation, which delayed them and made Gavin shout at them all, calling them incompetent.  
"My guess, Mr. Adams, is that you tried to abuse his Android. "Gavin held his breath on the other side of the glass.Rapid cases of rape and sexual abuse involving androids were rare.Most had no genitals until about three months, when an update came on Cyberlife that allowed "buying and using" genital organs.Gavin did not quite understand how it worked, but he thought it was some sort of fitting or prosthesis.  
 Nines sat up in the chair and leaned toward the man in front of him:  
 "She bought an update, you told her she was free, but she still worked for you, she trusted you, she came home, she was happy to look more human, you took the gun and called her She had to have screamed, then you tossed it into her chest, telling her to hold it, and she resisted it, and you threw it back in. "She reached for a knife on the table, and then tried to stab you.You then shot her in the head a few times, then wiped her blood off the floor and called the police, claiming to have been attacked. " Nines now leaned dangerously close to the pale man. "You cut your arm to incriminate her, and then you put the gun in her hand, since Android could not hurt you. Adams? "  
 The man's expression said everything. Nines got up and left the room, going to his desk. Gavin was still in shock and it took him a few seconds to get back to his office. Nines was sitting at the table in front of his, possibly already filing that case.  
 And he was cut off by Mr. Adams' screams that echoed down the corridor, being held by two policemen: "Hey, Nines," Gavin began, Android lifted his head, "That was amazing, I would never have guessed that-"

"I WOULD GO TO YOU WITH SO MUCH POWER YOU WOULD GO TO BLEED THAT YOUR DISH BLUE BLOOD FOR ALL THE CARPET! I'M GOING TO FILL YOU ON LEAD AND FUCK THE HOLES! I'LL FUCK YOUR ROBOT!"

 Everyone in the office looked at Nines, who remained impassive. He rose from his chair and left the office, telling Gavin he was going to get him some coffee.  
 Upon reaching the kitchen, Nines ignored the words that glowed red and disturbed his field of vision:  
 Software Instability.

3  
 The third time their hands touched, Gavin and Nines were on a stunned mission. They were both inside the car as they watched a man named Thomas Kantin have tea at a stall.  
"Thomas John Kantin, 34, 1.78 tall, about 79 pounds, dark-haired, dark-eyed, was born on December 7, 2004 in Boston, moved to Detroit about three years ago. for petty thefts and is now a drug dealer in the Nanjing network. " Nines said. Unlike Connor, who read the information and kept it to himself, Nines made a point of sharing all that was possible about the suspect. Gavin hated that; he had read the guy's file, damn it!  
  Thomas finished his tea and began to walk the streets of Detroit.  
 "Come on, we can not lose sight of him." Gavin warned as he got out of the car and started walking ten feet from the suspect, Nines right behind him. Suddenly, the streets became more crowded: there were promotions in several of the shops in that street, and the small form of Gavin could not break the compact mass of people who were between him and the man who could deliver a whole mafia.  
 Suddenly, Gavin felt his hand being grasped and instinctively pulled her back.  
 "It's me, Detective, if the crowd goes on like this, we will not be able to continue, please hold my hand so we can move forward together." Nines's eyes stayed on Thomas as he spoke to Gavin.  
 Reed pondered for a few seconds, and noticed that people drifted away from Nines as they passed, as if Android were a wall. Reluctant, and turning his face flushed to the side, Gavin lightly grasped his partner's hand. Interlacing the detective's fingers with his, Nines began to walk quickly to reach Thomas; people dodging the high and solid form of Android. Gavin's heart thudded frantically in his chest. What the hell was that? He only felt it when he fell in love with Claire Danni in high school unless ...  
No  
No!  
It was not possible that he was in love with Nines.  
He was a human and Nines was an Android. An RK900. A model. A machine without feelings.  
 But Connor had feelings, right? He felt joy, sadness, anger. The Androids were freeing themselves from the bonds of humanity, and marriages involving both species still caused discontent, but they became more and more common. Would Nines be able to have feelings? He held his hand by necessity or by what he wanted to insure? Did Nines's tirium bomb- 'his heart,' Gavin corrected himself, 'also throb like that when they both held hands? The cop's line of reasoning was cut off as Thomas entered a dark alley, meeting two other men.  
 At a signal, Gavin stood on the side of the alley holding a line while Nines made sure the detective was not caught. After collecting the information they needed, the two left; Gavin still feeling the fingers of the hand tingle at the contact with Nines.  
 For the second time in three days, Software Instability glowed red in front of him, along with a large red wall that shone with the words: 'take care of Gavin Reed'

4  
The fourth time their hands touched, Gavin turned the seventh bottle of beer as a tall blond man sat beside him on the bar stool.  
"Hello, are you alone?" He asked.  
   
 "Do you see anyone else here?" Gavin replied in a limp, neutral voice. He was not in the mood.  
 The blond man took it as permission and touched the detective's right leg, moving up and down his thigh.  
 "What if I paid you a drink and then we went to my house?" The hand made more pressure.  
 Gavin looked at him and sighed. The guy was handsome, and he had big hands. Hands like those of Nines. He shook his head.  
   
 "No, thanks." And he continued to sip his beer.  
 The guy smirked and moved closer to Gavin, sticking his shoulders together.  
 "Come on, I'm sure you'll like it."  
 Gavin shrugged, but the man did not move.  
 "I already told you I'm not in the mood," Gavin answered sharply, and stood up, leaving a few notes on the counter, and staggered out.  
 When he was on the sidewalk in front of the bar, the blond guy grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
 "I told you it's going to be fun! You can do that alley right there!" - Gavin tried to let go of his arm, but the man's grip tightened. That was already going ridiculous. The detective was already preparing to use physical force, bending his knees a little if he needed to strike, but his actions were cut off when someone appeared behind the blond guy and put a huge hand on his shoulder and squeezed. The man groaned in pain and his hand loosened the grip on Gavin's arm.  
 "He said he was not in the mood, did not you hear?" Gavin would recognize that voice anywhere. Nines threw the man aside, who almost fell to the ground. The blonde looked at both Android and Gavin, and realized that he could not win a fight against those two, leaving the room while he played loudly.  
"Are you ok, Detective?" "Did he hurt you?" Gavin looked up and nearly choked; Nines was out of Cyberlife's uniform, and wore dark social trousers and a black high-necked sweater. It was the first time Gavin had seen him in civilian clothes, and he felt his heart racing as he met Android's genuinely worried eyes.  
"I'm fine." Gavin replied, still mesmerized by his clear eyes.  
 Nines immediately took a professional stance, his hands clasped behind his back:  
"I should not drink in large quantities, Detective, it will harm you and you will not be able to do your job."  
 Suddenly Gavin was overcome by sudden anger: Nines was not there for him, not worried about his well-being, but about his efficiency at work. And the fact that he cared about what Android thought made Gavin get even angrier.  
"I drink as much as I want, do you understand?" Gavin snarled, struggling not to stagger. The alcohol heaved heavily to his head, and his tongue was heavy in his mouth. In a sudden fit of rage and excitement, Gavin threw a punch at Nines, who swerved so fast that the detective was dizzy and that, added to his stomach full of beer, made him feel bad. He staggered to the curb and vomited all over his stomach, including the hot dog he had eaten earlier. Feeling he might faint, Gavin took a few steps backward, hitting a high, hot wall.  
"I'll take you home, Detective." Said the wall. Gavin felt himself lifted by strong arms and carried in a bridal fashion on the sidewalk. Only after the haze of motion sickness had passed did he notice that the wall was actually Nines. O loading. Bride style. Until a few minutes ago, being in that position would have made Gavin squirm and do his best to break free, but now being in the arms of Nines was the most magnificent thing he could imagine.  
 It took nearly half an hour before they reached Gavin's apartment, and a few more minutes until Nines laid him on the bed, taking off his shoes and giving him a glass of water. After Gavin was already under the covers and almost falling asleep, Nines got up to leave the room. Gripping his last strength, Gavin grabbed the Android hand and pulled it sit down.  
"Stay," said Gavin before diving into the world of dreams.  
"I'll stay," Nines whispered, shaking the detective's hand.

5  
The fifth time their hands touched, the entire team was surrounding a shed, wearing bulletproof vests and several other protective gear. A veteran police officer, named John, was leading the bid to end the Nanjing drug cartel with forty more police. Gavin was near one of the doors, as the sun was setting, with Nines on the other side of the door. Reed insisted that Nines be one of the last to come in, being a surprise element but John would not accept it. He said that Nines, like Connor standing next to one of the windows, could immediately make an assessment of the interior of the shed, and realize immediately if anything was wrong.  
 Gavin felt a tightness in his chest at the thought of Nines so close to the line of fire, since there was no more RK900 to replace him. And, thinking about it, Reed did not want his Android to be replaced.  
"Mine?" He asked, his cheeks flushed. "It's not mine." - but the thought of Android being 'his' warmed the detective's heart.  
 With a sign from John, they all advanced; breaking doors and yelling at the traffickers, knocking down some and holding others. Gavin was already getting ready to leave the scene with one of the dealers when it happened.  
 The leader, Nanking, bumped the policeman who led him and ran out a side door. Before any of the cops could react, Gavin ran after him. Connor soon tried to follow him, but he thought better and walked around the building, positioning himself outside if Nanking tried to jump out a window. Without thinking, Nines followed behind the cop, ignoring everyone's warnings. Gavin could be in danger. Gavin could get hurt.  
"RK900, stay where you are! That's an order!" John shouted, and Nines stopped. He had to obey. He had to obey his schedule. He had to listen to the orders of his superior. But Gavin could be in danger. Your Gavin.  
 Again the red wall appeared in front of you: Software Instability. Just above his head were two options: obey John and save Gavin. Nines ignored John's calls and put both hands against the red wall, forcing her. He started kicking and then screamed. A scream so deep it felt something inside her throat.  
"Is that pain?" Nines thought, and the wall collapsed in a burst of red. Without wasting time, Android ran like never before, up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top of the stairs, he came upon an open door. Squeezing himself against the wall, he saw Nanjim standing, unarmed on the terrace. In front of him, Gavin held a gun aimed at the man's head. Reed recited the usual warnings as he pulled a pair of cuffs from his back pocket as he walked toward the dealer. Outside and below, the voice of John and other cops could be heard closing the siege. Nanjing was too important to be let out.  
 Then the mafioso took a step back and fell to the ground, stumbling on a broken brick. Nines realized from his angle that it was a trap. When Gavin bent down to handcuff the guy, Nanjim gave the policeman a run. Gavin lost his balance but did not fall. But in that second when he regained his balance Nanjim attacked and took the weapon Gavin held. At that moment Nines ran. He could hear footsteps on the stairs, probably from other police officers, he saw Gavin try to pull away, saw Nanjim rise and aim the gun at Reed's head. And at that moment he held Gavin's fist that looked startled at him, and rolled him, turning his back to Nanking and shielding Gavin with his arms.  
 Nanjing did not succeed in pulling the trigger.  
 The first shot hit the middle of the back and Nines.  
The second your leg.  
The third and fourth, between the shoulders, traversing the metal and scratching the side of Gavin's head. Seeing the blood and the groan of pain of the other, Nines released him and turned to Nanking, who threw more days in the chest, until the weapon was unloaded. The pain Nines felt was almost unbearable. The bullets inside his body made a terrible noise of metal creaking in the metal. His tirium bomb worked fiercely to overcome the loss of blood. But even so he walked to Nanjing and grabbed him by the neck with one hand, lifting him over the edge of the terrace. The cops down below shouted. But Nines only felt hate. That man shot Gavin. He hit it, even if it was scratched. That man hurt the man he loved, and Nines squeezed harder. Nanjing swung its legs for a floor, or maybe it was spasms caused by shortness of breath.  
 Nines only released Nanjing as the policemen who were climbing the stairs took him out of his hands. It all happened in less than two minutes, but for Nines it seemed hours. When the cops left, he fell.  
 "Nines!" Cried Gavin, running toward him. He knelt beside the bleeding Android, his own red blood dripping in the blue. The cut at the side of his head burned and throbbed, blurring his vision; but Nines was more important.  
 The robot was losing consciousness. He felt tears falling on his clothes, he felt people carrying him, he smelled blood and tirium, but more importantly, he felt Gavin's hand firmly holding hers, saying that he loved him.

+1

 Gavin was in the office when his hands touched for the sixth time. It's been three days since the attack on Nanjing, and the same time that Nines had been taken to the repair. Elijah Kamski took care of the repairs himself, after Gavin called him furiously ordering his brother to 'take the damn butt out of the pool and fix his Android'. Elijah agreed with the condition that he could make some changes, and Gavin just squeaked before agreeing.  
 Now Gavin was biting a pencil to try to control his anxiety. Nines would be back today. And Gavin told him that he loved him! That was crazy! Her thoughts were interrupted when he saw Connor rise from his chair and head toward the police station door with a huge smile and ... tears? Connor, after he discovered the emotions, ended up showing them with great ferocity.  
 The Rk800 ran the rest of the way when the door opened and Nines came in with his full height. Connor jumped into his brother's arms and, surprisingly, Nines hugged him back. Connor knew death too well. Nines needed that hug.  
 Nines passed by the cops, everyone greeted him. When they took Nanking for questioning, they only had to say that if he did not cooperate they would call Nines, and the man answered all his questions. One by one, Nines thanked them until they reached Gavin.  
 All the cops were silent, and Hank had to hold Connor so that Android would not make an attack.  
 "So ... Elijah fixed you, that's good," Gavin stammered, feeling his cheeks flush. "I hope he did not suffer much damage and was cut off by Nines, who held his face in both hands and said,  
"I love you too, Gavin." And he kissed him.  
 Gavin closed his eyes and kissed hard, wrapping his arms around Nines's neck. The cops screamed and whistled, and tears of joy ran down Reed's face. Nines finished the kiss and looked at Gavin with so much love and affection in his eyes that the detective almost choked.  
 "Go to a room!" Cried Hank, teasing laughter from the other policemen, and leaving Gavin ashamed.  
"Do not worry, Lieutenant Anderson, we will." - Nines replied with a smile on his face, causing Gavin to blush and bury his face in the chest of Android. The cops whistled and laughed louder, and Gavin was already preparing to yell at them, but stopped when he felt the big, warm hand of Nines gripped hers.  
 "Do not call them, I do not care." He lifted Gavin's hand to his lips and gave a kiss between his fingers, "The only thing I care about is you."  
 And, between more screams and whistles, they kissed again, this time with their hands clasped, and if it depended on Gavin, they would never part again.


End file.
